The present invention relates to a cleaner hose for use in an electric vacuum cleaner and for sucking dust and, more particularly, relates to a cleaner hose having a reinforcement wire material wound spirally in the inside of a hose body to maintain the strength of the hose.
This type of cleaner hose has a commonly known structure in which a hose body is formed in a manner so that a pair of coated wires each of which is prepared by coating a hard steel wire as a reinforcement wire material with a resin or each of which is prepared by integrally coating a hard steel wire and a conductive wire for current conduction with a resin, are wound spirally and a hose wall is fitted and stuck onto the outer circumferential surface of the pair of coated wires, and then a connection cylinder to be connected to a cleaner operating pipe is attached to one end of the hose body and a connection cylinder to be connected to a cleaner body is attached to the other end of the hose body. The reinforcement wire is used to keep the shape of the hose body, and the conductive wire is used for electrical connection of a hand switch for turning ON/OFF an electric source of the cleaner body. Alternatively, there is generally known a cleaner hose having a structure in which the hose body is formed into a double layer composed of inner and outer layers and a coated wire is put between the two layers.
As is known generally, in both the former and latter conventional cleaner hoses, the cleaner hose is shaped like a gently slanted spiral over the whole length of the hose so that adjacent spiral portions of the coated wire are separated uniformly from each other.
Because this type of cleaner hose is used while the cleaner body is pulled in a state such that an unnatural angle is always created between the cleaner operating pipe and the cleaner body according to the movement of the cleaner operating pipe during the usage, an angling operation and a tensile force in a bending direction are applied locally concentratedly to portions of the cleaner hose which are near the connection cylinder to be connected to the cleaner operating pipe and the connection cylinder to be connected to the cleaner body.
Accordingly, the conventional cleaner hose has a problem in that the wall of the cleaner body is locally broken and damaged easily in portions near the connection cylinders respectively at the opposite ends of the cleaner hose.
Further, when an attaching plug cord is stretched fully, the conventional cleaner hose is attended with such a troublesome problem that the plug cord must be put into another plug socket at another place near thereto in order to continue cleaning in the case where an area remains to be cleaned even if the area is a small one.